


With Open Arms

by geekykins



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: ABDL, Age Play, Bondage, Diapers, Hurt/Comfort, Infantilism, Light Spanking, M/M, Multi, Pacifiers, bottles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-04-09 02:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4330305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekykins/pseuds/geekykins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is thrilled beyond words when Bucky decides to join him and Tony for their baby retreat. (BB!Tony and BB!Bucky with Daddy Steve)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of these characters, and I make no profit from this work of fiction. 
> 
> Don't like ABDL? Don't read! ^_^ You've been warned. 
> 
> There is also amazing artwork by Arkham here: http://arkhamsdiaperpail.tumblr.com/post/119305015028/got-a-special-goody-for-you-all-today-some-adult

Steve knew that they were followed. After he had searched the world for his best friend -- and found him -- Bucky wasn't ready to come home yet. It had been hard to accept that. But it was a little easier when he sensed that he had a shadow. He got the feeling that if Bucky really wanted to be invisible, he would be. He seemed all right with Steve knowing he was there.

And despite his relationship with Tony, he had made it absolutely clear to Bucky that he would be welcome in his life, in their relationship, whatever he wanted. Tony had been amazingly accepting about that.

From time to time, he even left things out for Bucky, when he knew he was near. A can of soda. A flower. A note. Candy. And Bucky always took it, when no one else would see. It warmed Steve's heart. And he hoped that one day Bucky would feel safe enough to come inside.

Normally, Bucky would be touch and go. Appear for a day or two, then disappear for a month or so. But that pattern would change when he and Tony would visit their mountain cabin together. It was tucked into northern Vermont, and they visited a few times a year.

When they were there, Tony would become Steve's darling and troublesome little baby boy. It was an intimate escape for both of them. They would stay as long as they were able -- a week or two at a time. And whenever they were there, Bucky would not leave. He would watch the entire time. It made Steve's heart ache with longing. He would happily open his arms for a second baby boy, if that's what Bucky wanted.

* * *

 

Steve was just coming out of the bathroom when he heard the front door open. "Tony? What are you doing?"

There was a long pause before, "DADDY! It's for yooooou!"

Steve jogged to the front door nervously. No one knew about their retreat. "Who --" He stopped short, taking in the sight of the Winter Soldier standing in the doorway, drenched from the rain. "Bucky," he gasped softly. He put a hand on Tony's shoulder, moving him back a bit. "Bucky, please come in."

Bucky didn't meet his eyes and didn't move.

After a moment, Tony stepped forward and took his hand. "It's bath time. I show you."

Shockingly, the trained assassin in black let himself be led into the house by Tony Stark dressed in a navy onesie with a clip-on pacifier. Steve shut and locked the front door before following after them. His heart was racing, and he tried to take a few deep breaths to calm down. The last thing he wanted to do was scare off his best friend.

When he stepped into the bathroom, Bucky was standing uncertainly as Tony pulled out a crate full of bath toys. He smiled and shook his head. "Baby, if you use all of those, there will be no room for water." He leaned over and turned on the tap.

"But bath time is no fun without toys." Tony sat on the floor and pulled out two plastic dinosaurs. He immediately began making them fight, complete with sound effects.

Steve approached Bucky slowly. "Will you let me help you?"

Bucky stared at him wide-eyed before finally nodding.

Steve wasn't sure how far to push things. "Do you want me to take care of you?"

Bucky nodded again.

Steve smiled reassuringly before slowly reached for Bucky's shirt and peeling it off. He continued undressing him gently, trying not to wince at the scars all over his body. Bucky remained silent, stealing glances at Steve from under his lashes.

Tony dropped his dinosaurs abruptly before grabbing the bubble bath and dumping in a cap full. Bubbles began to appear on the surface of the water, and Tony grinned up at Steve proudly.

Steve couldn't help but smile back. "Thanks, sweetheart." He slowly guided Bucky into the water and turned off the tap. Tony went back to his toys, occasionally holding them up to act out a scene for Bucky. Steve gently washed his new charge. He couldn't believe it was really happening -- everything he had dreamed of.

"Bucky, do you want Tony to find some of his clothes for you to wear?" Steve asked softly as he washed his hair. "They should fit you."

It was silent for another long moment before Bucky finally answered, "Yes."

Tony beamed and bounded out of the room.

Steve rinsed Bucky's hair tenderly before setting the tub to drain. He grabbed a towel and held it out as Bucky stepped out of the bath. Steve wrapped him up and slowly rubbed his hands up and down Bucky's arms and back. Bucky made no move to help, so Steve took the lead and dried him off carefully. "I'll take care of everything, Buck. We're so glad you're here." Bucky moved, leaning his head against Steve's.

Steve froze, letting the moment linger as they both breathed. There was so much he wanted to say. _I love you. I always have. I missed you so much. We can fix this._ As much as he didn't want to, Steve pulled back and led Bucky to the bedroom.

Tony had set out clothes and diaper supplies on one side of the king bed. On the other side, he had piled up his stuffed animals and was involved in some kind of complicated negotiations with them. Steve smiled gently. His baby boy was adorable.

Bucky paused at the foot of the bed, looking at the clothes and diaper.

"Is this what you want?" Steve whispered. "If not, that's okay. You can wear my clothes."

"It's ... good," Bucky muttered.

Steve breathed a sigh of relief and guided his best friend to lie down on the bed.

Tony immediately moved closer to Bucky's head and began introducing his stuffed animals one at a time, each with a more complicated origin story than the last.

Steve unfolded a fresh diaper and laid it on the bed. At a gentle tap on Bucky's thigh, he obediently lifted his hips and let Steve slide it under him. Bucky seemed to prefer keeping his attention on Tony, if the blush creeping from his neck to his face was anything to go by.

Steve opened the bottle of baby powder and sprinkled it with a practiced shake before rubbing it in. Then he pulled the diaper up and fastened it snugly with the tapes. He reached for the charcoal onesie Tony had picked and held it out. Bucky obediently lifted his arms, then head, so that Steve could pull it over him. He wiggled as Steve pulled it down. It was a bit tighter on him than Tony. He fastened the three snaps at the bottom.

Bucky gave a quiet sigh at that, closing his eyes for just a second. His body seemed to relax for the first time. It was as if giving up the control was just what he needed. When he opened his eyes again, they were wet.

Steve sat on the bed and cupped his cheek. "Shh, you're safe, Buck. I'm here."

Bucky blinked back tears and nodded.

"Here!" Tony said, shoving a stuffed platypus in front of Bucky's face. "This one is yours now. His name is Fred. Unless you don't like that name."

The corner of Bucky's mouth twitched. "Thank you."

Steve smiled at them both. "C'mon, boys. Let's get some food."

 

* * *

 

It was a good thing that Tony was a talker. Bucky barely said more than three words at a time, and Steve was feeling tongue-tied himself. But Tony made up for all of that as they sat in the kitchen. Steve made them grilled cheese and tomato soup. He was trying not to push Bucky further into little space than he was willing to go.

When they were finished, Bucky let Tony lead him into the living room to play with the toys scattered all around. He mostly just listened with widening eyes as Tony talked about everything incessantly, moving from toy to toy. But when they reached the crayons, Bucky immediately reached for them. Tony handed him a coloring book before working on an incredibly complicated diagram that made Steve's eyes hurt.

Steve decided to join in, picking up his sketch pad. Comfortable silence reigned as he sketched his two boys playing.

Eventually, Tony moved on to other toys and left Bucky alone as he colored.

Steve was so lost in his thoughts and drawing that he didn't notice Tony until he was already climbing into his lap. He chuckled and set aside his pad and pencil. "Hey, trouble. What's up?"

"Cuddle time," Tony said, curling into him and nuzzling his neck.

Steve wrapped his arms around him. "Thank you," he whispered. "You're so good for daddy, sweetheart."

Tony wiggled happily.

Steve looked over at Bucky, who was squirming a bit. _He must need to go._ He paused, not sure if he should say something encouraging or just leave him alone. He reached down and squeezed Tony's diaper. "I think you need a change, baby."

"Yes, daddy," Tony replied, climbing out of his lap.

Steve stood. "Wait here. Daddy will be right back." He gathered all of the changing supplies from the bedroom and brought them back to the living room.

Tony was lying on his back, playing with a rubik's cube. Steve knelt down and spread out a fresh diaper. He wrinkled his nose.

"Decided to fill that diaper before I change it?"

"Uh huh," Tony answered.

"That's okay. Daddy knows you can't help it. You're just my baby." Steve felt Bucky watching them intently as he carefully and tenderly changed Tony's diaper. When he was finished, he heard a whisper behind him. He turned to face Bucky. "What, sweetheart?"

Bucky's face was a deep red, and he couldn't seem to get any more words out.

Steve reached out slowly and squeezed the front of his now very squishy diaper. "Baby need a change? Daddy will change you, sweetheart. Lie down."

As Bucky did as he asked, Tony crawled over to him and held out a pacifier to his lips. Bucky opened his mouth and took it, sucking slowly.

Steve thought his heart might explode as he cared for his two boys. Everything was perfect.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the fact that I barely proofread this before posting. o.O;
> 
> By request, switching the POV to Tony for this chapter!

"Vrooooom CRASH!" Tony yelled, bonking two toy cars together. He heard what might have been a small, huffed laugh from his playmate. "Oh no! We need firemen to help!" He looked meaningfully at the fire engine. 

Bucky got the hint and put his hand on top of the engine and "drove" it to the crash site. 

"No siren?" Tony asked.

Bucky opened his mouth and shut it again.

"Okay, no siren. It's broken! I'll fix it later," Tony announced. He resumed coordinating the "rescue" effort with Bucky. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see his Daddy watching them from the couch. Daddy Steve was pretending to read a book, but Tony knew he hadn't turned a single page in a while. 

Finally, he set it down. "I'll make you boys some dinner." He started to stand and then paused. "Is that all right?" 

"I'm hungry," Tony lied. Even in little space, he was spectacularly bad at paying attention to his body's needs. 

Bucky looked over at Steve and nodded. 

Daddy smiled in relief, stood, and patted their heads in turn. 

Bucky looked super cute when he blushed. 

~~~

Tony wandered into the kitchen just as Steve was finishing up. "Daddy?"

"What is it, baby?"

"Bucky's asleep. He fell asleep while we were playing cars." 

The look of sheer relief on Steve's face warmed Tony's heart. He held out his hand. "Show me?" 

Tony took his hand and led him back to the living room. Bucky was face down on the carpet, a car still in his hand, breathing slowly and softly. Daddy squeezed Tony’s hand a little too hard and planted a kiss on his head. 

"Let's not wake him," Steve whispered. He picked up a blanket and carefully draped it over Bucky's sleeping form. Then he led Tony back to the kitchen. "You're such a good boy, Tony. Let's eat. You can play with him more when Bucky wakes up."

Tony held out his arms. Daddy chuckled and then lifted him up into the high chair. Tony kicked his feet while Steve clicked the tray into place and tied a bib around him. A moment later, Steve loaded up his tray with mac and cheese, broccoli, and chicken cut up into little pieces. His Daddy had worked hard on his cooking skills and loved to make food for Tony. 

Tony made a face. "Broccoli is yuck."

Steve tried to give him a stern look, but it was hard since he was clearly so happy. "It's good for little boys who want to grow into big strong boys. So, eat up or no dessert!" 

~~~

Bucky slept for a long time, and it made Daddy very happy. At Tony's request, Steve had put him to sleep in the crib in the nursery. But Tony woke up in the middle of the night and couldn't get back to sleep. He climbed out of the crib and snuck into Daddy's room. But Daddy was deeply asleep, so he left him alone. 

He decided to go get a snack instead. As he reached the end of the hallway, he saw Bucky -- dressed in his grown up clothes -- heading for the door. 

"Bucky," Tony said softly. 

Bucky whirled around, staring at Tony in surprise. 

He should have said "Barnes" or some snappy nickname, but it wouldn't come out. "Bucky, don't go. I ... I like playing with you. And you like it here. You felt so safe that you fell asleep. I know you're scared, but Daddy's really good at taking care of people. And ... he loves you so much. He'll be sad if you leave. And so will you." 

Bucky looked away. 

"I'm having a snack. You can have some too if you want. We made pudding yesterday. Chocolate." Some distracted corner of Tony's mind noted how ridiculous it was to have this conversation in little space. “But if you hafta leave, our door is always open for you.” And with that, he forced himself to move onto the kitchen.

His hands shook a little as he opened the fridge and pulled out the covered bowl of pudding. Feeling optimistic, he retrieved two bowls and two spoons. As he started to dish out the pudding, Bucky quietly came into the kitchen. Not so quiet that he couldn’t hear him at all, which he figured was for his benefit. 

Tony grinned at him and handed him the bowl and a brightly colored spoon. 

Bucky nodded and accepted it without changing his stony expression. He waited until Tony had dished his own serving before sitting down and digging in. 

“S’good,” Bucky murmured after a few minutes. 

They ate in comfortable silence for a while. 

And then, to Tony’s utter shock, Bucky held out a spoonful of pudding out to him. Tony blinked and then opened his mouth, letting Bucky feed him. 

Footsteps approached and Steve appeared in the doorway, taking in the scene. “Couldn’t sleep, boys?” 

Bucky looked ashamed.

Tony nudged him. “It’s okay. Daddy knows I have problems sleeping all the time. He’s used to it.” 

Steve smiled gently. “And I’m sure chocolate at this hour will help. Finish up, you two. Then we can all lie down.” He paused, glancing nervously at Bucky. “If that’s what you want.” 

Bucky nodded. Tony thought he was slowly taking more and more steps back from the edge of running away. And it made him happier than he expected. 

A few minutes later, they were all tucked into the king bed. Steve was in the middle, and Tony immediately snuggled up against his chest. He could feel the tension in his Daddy’s muscles as they both waited to see what Bucky would do. 

Bucky curled away from both of them at first. But after a minute or two, he flipped onto his back and reached for Steve’s hand. 

Daddy lifted Bucky’s hand to his mouth, kissed it, and then rested it on his chest. 

Tony put his hand on top and closed his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want more? Leave me ideas. I'm open to it.


	3. Chapter 3

Bucky awoke briefly, taking in his surroundings without opening his eyes -- as he had been trained. 

_Bed. Soft. Not alone … Steve. With Steve and Stark. Little boys … diapers … Safe._

It wasn’t a conclusion he often came to, so he drifted quickly back to sleep.

The next time he awoke, it was to Steve gently shaking his arm. “Bucky? Wake up, sweetheart.” 

He was unaccustomed to anyone else waking him and started to pull away. 

“It’s okay. It’s me. You’re safe,” Steve said calmly. 

_Right. Safe. Good._ He took a deep breath and started to sit up slowly, only to finally notice the puddle he was sitting in. He looked down in alarm and realized that he had forgotten that he had taken off his diaper the night before when he was going to leave. 

He’d wet the bed. 

“It’s okay, Buck. We have plastic sheets on the bed for just this situation. It’s not a big deal at all. Why don’t you let me help --” 

Bucky tried not to panic. He really did. But his breathing became fast and shallow and he leapt off the bed, backing away from Steve. “S-S-Sorry … forgot -- I didn’t --”

Steve held up his hands placatingly. “It’s okay, Bucky. Accidents happen. I’m not mad at you, and no one is going to hurt you.” 

Bucky put his hands in his tangled hair and tried to figure out what to do. And then, something clicked into place, and he realized that he didn’t have to be rational at all. He was safe. 

A sound came out of him that started off soft and gained volume all too quickly. “W-Wah--WAAAAAAHH!” Even through his tears, he could see Steve freeze for just a moment before swiftly moving in and pulling him close. 

“That’s it. Let it all out, Bucky. I’ve got you. Daddy’s right here.” 

And Bucky did. Not just for the wet bed and clothes but for everything that had been taken from him. 

Steve held him through the storm, stroking his back and murmuring softly. 

It was only scratching the surface of all he had been through, but it still helped. Bucky finally quieted. 

“Come on,” Steve whispered. “Let’s get you cleaned up and back into a nice, soft, dry diaper, Bucky Bear.” 

~~~ 

The more Bucky let himself go, the better he felt. It was amazing to be back with Steve at all. But rather than worry about adult problems or war, he was able to just relax -- even more so than when they were children. Steve took care of everything. He bathed him, dried him, and gave him a bottle of chocolate milk to drink while he fastened a thick, fluffy diaper around his powdered bottom. Bucky relaxed more and started to instantly wet himself, enjoying the warmth that pooled around his groin. He moaned softly; it had barely taken any thought to let it go.

It was heavenly. 

Steve was practically beaming. “Oh, baby boy. That didn’t stay dry long, did it? It can hold more, though. I’ll change you later.” 

Bucky cooperated as Steve dressed him in a sky blue onesie. He felt like so deliciously little and helpless as Steve snapped the buttons at his crotch. His warm wet diaper was pressed more firmly against him. Steve picked him up and carried him to the kitchen.

Stark had the table scattered with all manner of electronics. Steve set Bucky gently down on his feet and frowned at the mess.

"Tony, you're supposed to play in the other room." He eyed the empty coffee pot. "How much coffee have you had?"

Tony looked up and blushed. "Um ... one cup?"

"Try again. Lying isn't going to help you."

Tony lowered his eyes. "Four."

"That's way too much. You know what happens when you break the rules." 

"But Daddy --”

Steve sat down at the table. "Come here.”

Tony bowed his head, stood, and moved in front of Steve. Bucky felt himself growing anxious; he didn’t want to see Tony punished. 

Steve tipped Tony’s chin up. “I’m not gonna spank you, baby. It’s okay.” 

At that, Tony’s shoulders shook, and he started to cry. Steve pulled him into a hug and patted his back. 

“You’re okay. You just need to be reminded that you’re just a little baby, and coffee is not for you. How about we do that now?” 

Tony sniffled and wiped his face with his sleeve. 

Bucky followed them curiously as they moved to the nursery. Steve began by lifting Tony onto the changing table and pushing his pacifier into his mouth. 

Tony suckled on it as Steve unbuttoned his black onesie and changed him into a dry diaper. Once finished, he lifted Tony down and set him on the floor. Tony shifted from foot to foot at Steve went into the closet and removed several items. He put big, puffy mittens on Tony’s hands and feet, secured with tiny little chains and locks. 

It seemed to Bucky that each step of the process only served to make Tony more relaxed. He seemed limp as a doll when Steve picked him up and laid him in the oversized crib. Steve secured him in the crib using a canvas harness over his shoulders and down through his legs. 

“That’s how a little baby should look,” Steve cooed, stroking Tony’s hair. “You’re too little to drink coffee and take apart electronics. You just need to do what Daddy says. And Daddy says it’s time to take a nap, okay?”

Tony made a muffled, affirmative noise.

“Good boy.” He straightened up and turned back to Bucky. “C’mon. I’ll make you breakfast.” 

~~~ 

Bucky could feel that his cheeks were still red as Steve slid a stack of pancakes in front of him. 

“Are you okay?” Steve asked.

Bucky nodded. He didn’t want to take the pacifier out of his mouth to eat. It was a good excuse not to talk. 

Steve sat down next to him with his own plate. “Did it bother you? What I did to Tony?”

Bucky shook his head vigorously. 

Steve smiled a little. “Did you like it?”

Bucky’s cheeks flamed again, and he nodded. 

Steve chuckled. “Well, that’s good. I will do that to you anytime you want. I mean, we only have one crib, but once it’s free.” 

Bucky nodded again, took out his pacifier, and started to eat. Steve, thankfully, let the silence reign until they had finished. 

“I know you don’t want to talk yet. But when you do, I’m here to listen,” Steve said softly as he cleared the table. 

Bucky nodded, stuck his pacifier back in his mouth and followed Steve around the kitchen as he cleaned up. They were interrupted by Steve’s phone. He frowned at the display. “SHIELD business. I have to take this. Will you be okay?”

Bucky nodded. 

Steve slipped out the back door to talk. Bucky wandered back towards the living room to find some toys. He was just about to reach for the crayons again when he heard what sounded like fussing coming from the nursery.

Anxiously, he stuck his head in the kitchen. He could see Steve outside the door, deep in serious conversation. Bucky thought for a moment and then made his way back to the nursery. 

When he got there, Tony was sleepily shifting and making quiet little distressed noises. It was easy to figure out why: his pacifier had fallen out of reach. He blinked up at Bucky, and the Winter Soldier expected Tony to be nervous that he looming over him. 

Tony wasn’t. He just looked at the pacifier and then up at Bucky, his eyes pleading.

Bucky reached into the crib, picked up the paci, and carefully pushed it back into Tony’s mouth. Tony instantly relaxed again, smiling just a little before closing his eyes. 

As he turned to leave, he noticed Steve standing in the doorway grinning. 

Bucky felt himself blush a little as they both left Tony to continue his nap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm considering adding other Avengers to this story.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And then there was porn! Lol
> 
> NO SERIOUSLY: SEXYTIEMS AHEAD. Skip this chapter if that's not your thing. There probably won't be more, but I will warn if there is.

An hour later, Tony was still napping, Steve was on the couch reading, and Bucky was feeling a little restless. He crawled over to Steve and clambered onto the couch. 

Steve moved his book and let Bucky lay his head in his lap. Long fingers threaded into Bucky’s hair. 

Bucky gave a quiet purr behind his pacifier. 

Steve chuckled softly and continued his treatment. He moved down to Bucky’s shoulders, alternating light scratching with gentle rubbing. 

Bucky felt himself relaxing and melting into the couch. But something else stirred inside him, and he squirmed a little, working his way across Steve’s lap. 

Steve put his book down, and his working hand slid down to Bucky’s diapered bottom. He gave it some light strokes and pats before grabbing it firmly, squeezing and releasing. 

Bucky groaned much louder than he meant to. 

He could hear Steve’s breath hitch, and his cock twitch in his pants under Bucky’s stomach. 

Bucky didn’t care what was right or wrong, only what felt good. Steve gently encouraged him to scooch up more, so that he was helplessly spread across his lap. 

“Spanking or no?” Steve whispered. 

Bucky was loathe to remove his pacifier, but he knew it was would be worth it. “Only light,” he whispered before shoving the silicone nipple back in. 

Steve brought his hand up and then down on Bucky’s padded butt. Just enough to solidly feel it but not hurt. 

Bucky groaned again and starting humping into Steve’s lap. The friction of his wet diaper against his cock was incredible. 

Steve started a steady rhythm with the spanking. “Naughty babies get spanked.” His voice was rough with lust. 

Bucky kept going, and their two rhythms synced up quickly. He wasn’t sure when, but at some point he had desperately starting whining and moaning into his pacifier. 

“You gonna cum in your diaper, Buckybear? Sucking on that paci? You’re such a helpless little baby. Need me to take care of you and feed you bottles and change you. And it makes you feel good, doesn’t it? Feels so good to be helpless and babied that your little peepee got hard. And now you’re gonna cum in your diaper and make another mess for me. This is right where you belong.”

Bucky’s paci fell from his mouth as he cried out, cumming into the diaper, spurting all over himself. He kept humping weakly, relishing the mess and then helplessly pissing himself as he finished. 

Steve was breathing heavily but working hard to control it. He grabbed a handful of diaper a little roughly. “Anything else you need to do in your diapee, little baby?” 

Bucky groaned, burying his head in the soft couch and squirming. He grunted and contracted his abdominal muscles, pushing another mess into the seat of the diaper. He felt tears dripping onto the couch. 

Steve softly stroked his back and his hair. “What a good baby. You did such a good job. You filled that diaper all the way up, just like a good baby.” He gently rolled Bucky over and picked him up, carrying him to the bedroom. “Let’s get you changed, sweetheart. Then I think you might need a nap. Daddy know best.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Want more? Hit me up on Tumblr with your ideas. (Same screen name.)


End file.
